The Fallen Rose
by RosieCotten
Summary: Back for his 6th year of Hogwarts, Harry finds his year to be one of the best. This year he will find love and adventure amongst everything else. HPDM Please review !
1. The First Look

**Summary : Back for his 6th year of Hogwarts, Harry finds his year to be one of great adventure. This year he will find love and adventure among everything else.**

**Warnings : H/D Slash, and some R/Hr Slash, Spoilers from HPOOTP**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

**OK everyone, this is the new chapter one. I have gone back and corrects my mistakes and also added much more detail. Enjoy ! Please review it ! **

**-------------------------------**

Chapter 1

"Come on you guys we are almost there !"

"Oh keep your knickers on ! "

"Ronald Weasley !"

_Oh the beginning of a new year. _Harry thought to himself. _Another year of going through Ron and Hermione's bickering._ Harry sighed as he looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express. It was a dark and cloudy day. The sun was not showing through the clouds and all there was was darkness. Even thought it was in the middle of the afternoon. You could still smell the sweet scent of the rain that had befallen then the day before. The day was gloomy which also expressed the way Harry was feeling. The summer was a depressing one. Ever since Sirius went through the veil in the Department of Mysteries, Harry had been down. He considered Sirius the last person who he could actually talk to and who knew everything about his parents. Of course, Remus did too, but since he had quit his job at Hogwarts in his third year, he rarely ever got to see him. Of course he blamed himself for what happened. Though all his friends tell him not to.

The thought of going back to Hogwarts lifted his spirits only slightly. Of course he looked forward to seeing all of his friends again. But he wasn't too excited about all of the publicity. And, as always, there was Malfoy. _And you can't forget good old Professor Snape. _Harry thought. The only thing he really enjoyed at school was Quiddich. Being able to fly around in the sky with no real rules was great to him. And just being alone and being able to think was even better. _And it also gives me a chance to beat Malfoy. _He smirked inwardly. But of course, Harry knew that something was going to happen this year. Just like something happens every year. Whether it would contain Voldemort of not, he didn't know.

_I just wish that I could live a normal life. Just like everyone else. _But Harry knew that this would never happen. Not while he was the boy-who-lived. Not while he survived the killing curse when that was said to of been impossible.

_Well apparently not._

"Harry," Hermione stated awakening Harry from his thoughts,"start getting dressed. We are about to pull up."

Harry noticed that Ron had already dressed while he was thinking. Now, he just sat there staring out of the window with a scornful expression on his face. _Must have lost the fight with Hermione then. _He slowly stood up and dressed silently, pulling on his school robes. When he pulled on his last shoe, all three companions sat quietly not really sure of what was to be said. Harry wasn't too worried about this though. It gave him more time to think.

Finally, to everyone's relief, the three friends felt the train come to a stop. They opened the compartment door along with all the other witches and wizards in the corridor, and filed out. They walked with the crowd not saying anything to one another. They could here Hagrid calling to all the new first years and knew that they were all excited about the year too come. While walking by a group walking towards Hagrid he overheard and little boy with brown hair telling his friend, "Yeah, that's him ! That's Harry Potter !" Every first year around the boy turned their head quickly to where the boy was saying the boy-who-lived was. Harry just walked on by. Not paying any attention to the rounded eyes looking his way.

Soon, the upper years made it to to Hogwarts doors where they met the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonnagel.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." she greeted warmly. "If you will all kindly follow me towards the Great Hall." The students followed the stern professor. She led them into the famous Great Hall. It was decorated with everything gold. Of course gold plates and silverware, but also gold candles and gold tapestries hanging from terraces. They quickly hurried to their seats at their house table, waiting for the events to begin.

Once they were seated, they saw Professor McGonnagel carry out the Sorting Hat and its stool. The Hall grew quiet as the hat began his song.

_You travel here with much delight,_

_Knowing what's in store._

_You come and stand before myself,_

_Waiting in wonders galore._

_You wonder in which place you will be put _

_In Ravenclaw for smarts and knowledge,_

_or in Gyffindor for bravery _

_and for much courage._

_There is also Hufflepuff,_

_For those that are nice and sweet._

_Or there is Slytherin,_

_For those who want defeat._

_So come now children_

_Do not be afraid._

_For I will tell you where you belong,_

_And where you will stay._

The Hall erupted with cheers as the song ended. The first years now started to get jumpy as their names started to get called.

"Creevey, Dylan!" The small boy Harry had seen when exiting the train slowly walked up to the hat. Everyone at the Gryffindor was holding its breath as they they waited for him to be sorted.

"Gyrffindor!" The hat exclaimed. Dylan excitedly hopped up from the stool and joined his brother and the other Gryffindors at their table. The rest of the sorting went by rather quickly. Their was no one else that anyone knew. They all just politely clapped as everyone was sorted.

Once all the sorting was done and everyone was in their house, Professor Dumbledore stood and began with his beginning of the year speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to take this time to warn you all who don't know, and those of you that do," he spared a quick glance at Harry and his friends,"that the Forbidden Forest his off limits to all students. Also, make sure that you are in your own house dormitory by the curfew. Mr. Filch," he pointed to the back of the Great Hall to an old man standing in the corner,"will take care of all students that do not follow the rules. The Quiddich Season will be starting soon. The captain of each house team should post bulletins about up coming tryouts. You will all receive your schedules tomorrow morning and I will see you then. Now, let the feast begin!"

Every first year gasped as the food magically appeared before them while all of the returning students mearly picked up there forks and started eating. All the tables started conversations and pretty soon the whole Hall was filled with voices of teenagers and soon-to-bes. Back on the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione were fighting over the amount of food that Ron had taken onto his plate while Dean and Seamus were talking about where their parents took them that summer. Everyone seemed like they had someone else to talk to, except for Harry. It wasn't like he really wanted to talk to anyone anyways. He casually picked at his food, not up to eating.

Once he became bored of his new game, he looked up and glanced around the hall.

Cho was sitting at the Ravenclaw table naturally talking to boys while they gave her their full attention. Colin, at his own table, was of course taking pictures of everyone while he gave his little brother tips. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed that Malfoy wasn't talking to anyone. He was picking at his food will Crabbe and Goyle talked with Pansy Parkison. Draco looked up and automatically caught Harry's eyes. Harry wanted to look away and make it seem like he wasn't staring, but he couldn't seem to do it. They held eye contact and Harry wasn't quite sure about what to do. Casually, he just nodded his head to acknowledge him. Surprisingly Draco nodded in return. Harry then turned back down to his food and began to eat.

Eventually he got into a conversation with Hermione and Ron and everything seemed back to normal. They were having a discussion over who the new teacher of DADA would be this year, considering Dumbledore had not mentioned one and that there was a missing teacher at the Staff table.

"It's probably some wacko. No one would even consider taking this job now. Now that everyone knows it's cursed." Ron said.

"Oh whatever Ron, this job is not cursed." Hermione quickly backfired. Harry, not wanting another argument to ensue between the two, quickly cut in.

"Who knows guys. Let's just not worry about it yet." The other two, getting the hint, nodded there heads and went on to another subject.

Soon they finished dinner and then quickly finished dessert. They left the hall and made it up the stairs and to the Fat Lady.They said the password, bludger, and stepped inside. They looked around at the Common Room that the three had come to love throughout their years there. It looked the same as it always did. The same couch and the same chairs. The same bulletin board hung up in the corner with the same tacks. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Ron and Harry made their way up the boys dormitory stairs and into their new bedroom. Although it looked the same as all the other rooms. Harry sleepily collapsed onto his four-poster bed with a sigh as Ron was opening his trunk and changing into his pajamas.

"Man," he said to his friend,"this year is going to be so much fun. I can tell." He finished changing then hopped into is bed across from Harry's and pulled up the blankets to his chin. He started to nod off.

"Yep." Harry replied. He slowly got up and made his way to the foot of his bed and opened his trunk. He searched through all of his property until finally finding his snitch pajamas that were a gift from Ron the year before. He pulled them on and by the time he finished getting dressed, Ron had already fallen asleep in his four-poster bed. Harry sighed and climbed back into his bed and lay down. _Should I tell Ron and Hermione about Draco? _he asked himself. He wasn't sure of how they would react. Would they just push it off, or make a big deal over it? Harry yawned and decided not to tell them. They would probably find out in time anyways. Knowing how things got around in school.

Harry stopped worrying about it and slowly but surely drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep. One of the firsts he had had in a long time.

**-------------------------------**

**A/N - So what do you think ? I know it is still really short.. but all I wanted to do in this chapter was to introduce the feelings and a tiny bit of the changing side of Draco, The ones after this are being longer, I promise! Be nice.. this is my first HP fic. It would mean so much if you would review. I used spellcheck so there shouldn't be as many errors as last time. And please no flames ! Tell me if I am doing good so far! Thanks !**

**Rosie**

**REVIEW !**


	2. Understanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. **

**A/N - PLEASE REVIEW ! This is the revised version of Chapter 2.. enjoy !**

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up to find the sun shining brightly through the boys dormitory window. He lifted himself onto him elbows and looked around to find that all the other boys had already left and were probably already eating breakfast at the great hall. Harry didn't care though. He got dressed into his school robes and grabbed his school bag. He left the Gryffindor Common Room and decided that he didn't want to go to the great hall with everyone else. Instead, he took a walk. _I wonder what was with Draco last night._ Harry thought to himself. _Maybe he was delusional. Or maybe he wasn't ever looking at me, but someone past me._ But Harry could of sworn that Draco had nodded to him. _Maybe-_ His thoughts were interrupted as he ran into someone. He roughly fell to the ground and from the sound, knew that the other person had too. Harry regained his breath then slowly got to his knees and looked at who he had carelessly ran into.

"Malfoy?" Harry said in bewilderment. Draco looked up at Harry then went back to picking up his fallen books. "Look, I'm real sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Harry said. _Gosh I am an idiot. Wait, since when did I start apologizing to Draco ? And since when have I called him Draco !_

"Don't worry about it ok." Draco said with a hint of annoyance. Draco stood up from where he was on his knees and dusted himself off. Harry just let it pass and finished picking up his books.

"So.. how was your summer?" He said, trying to make some smalltalk. _Maybe something happened over the summer that is effecting him._

"Well, if you must know Potter I quit the forces with Voldemort. " Draco said as he slung his bag over his shoulder and started walking away.

_Yeah, that could effect him!_ Harry thought. "Malfoy, wait up !" Harry stood up and ran after Draco then slowed down to a walk beside him. "You quit with Voldemort? But why? Wasn't your father mad?"

"Yes Potter, I quit! And of course he was mad ! I just decided that I didn't want to be a part of his future plans. Just because my father is a loyal servant doesn't mean that I have to be as well." Draco said as he continued walking.

Harry thought about this and was still skeptical about the whole situation. _Draco.. quit Voldemort and go against his father's wishes? No way._ Harry thought. But Malfoy seemed to be telling the truth. And even if he wasn't, how was he supposed to find out what the truth was? "Well Draco maybe we could be friends now. I mean, with you now on the light side and everything. Maybe we could start over." he said hopefully. _Why am I wanting to be friends with Draco anyways? I must be losing my mind._

"First of all, Since when are we on a first name basis? And second of all, I never said that I was on the light side." Draco replied, "All I said was that I quit Voldemort's forces." Draco stopped and looked up for the first time at Harry. "But maybe I could come to the light side. If I had a reason to. "

Harry was puzzled by Draco's last statement. _Was Draco just doing this for blackmail? What did he want? Maybe he really does want to be friends. I don't see why though. After all of these year of being rivals. Why would he just-_ Harry's thoughts were stopped when he found lips against his. _Draco is kissing me.. why aren't I pushing away !_ Draco's lips were soft and warm unlike what Harry was expecting. _Gosh he is a good kisser. Wait, I am kissing Draco !_ Harry quickly pushed Draco off and stared at him disbelievingly.

"Oh.. I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry."Draco said hurriedly and walked off. _He called me Harry, and he apologized. Maybe he really does like me like that._ Harry yelled, "Draco, wait !" He quickly caught up to Draco and turned his around to face him. "Draco, I don't care that you kissed me. To tell you the truth, I have liked you ever since first year, but I never had the guts to tell you. And considering you and me were supposed to be rivals, I didn't think that it could work out between us." Harry felt relieved as he finally got this confession off of his chest.

Draco stared at the boy now shorter than him with wide open eyes. "Really?" he asked

Harry looked at Draco and gave him a smile. "Yes. Now that question is Draco, do you want to take this further? Do you think that this will work?" _Oh please say yes._ Harry thought. _Please, please._

"Yes." the blonde boy said to him and gave him a true smile. Not a smirk, but a smile. The first one that Harry had ever seen. Harry was ecstatic, but he wasn't sure what to do. _What are we supposed to talk about after kissing one another?_ Finally he just decided to kiss the boy. He pulled Draco to him and gave him a soft yet passionate kiss. After they pulled apart, Harry said to his boyfriend,"I love you. I always have."

Draco looked in disbelief at the boy, but then composed himself and replied,"I love you too Harry." Harry smiled back at him and they walked back to the school hand in hand.

After Harry and Draco went there separate ways to get ready for their next class, Harry had some time to think. _Wow, finally me and Draco are together. But what will Hermione and Ron say? They don't even know that I like guys. Oh boy._ Harry knew that he would have to tell his two friends sooner or later. But he wasn't sure when he should do it.

He walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room knowing that they would be there waiting for him and as he stepped inside he found the two snogging on the couch. "Oh get a room." Harry said playfully.

The two quickly pulled apart, startled at the sudden interruption, but then laughed at the intruder.

"Harry," Hermione said,"where have you been?"

"Yeah mate, when you weren't at breakfast we figured that you just weren't hungry, but when we came back to get you-"

"You two decided to snog for a bit." Harry finished with a sense of humor in his voice. The two friends blushed at the comment made towards them, but nodded. "Oh it's no big deal. I just went for a walk. And i ran into someone.." Harry trailed off. Here we go..

"Who Harry?" Hermione said, obviously wanting to hear every word of it.

"Well," Harry started. "I ran into Draco."

The other friends looked at Harry and then Ron quickly said, "Malfoy you mean? Did he do anything to you Harry? Because I swear if he touched one hair on your head-"

"No Ron ! He didn't hurt me. I promise." Harry said, trying to calm down his friend. "It's just, well I didn't tell you this, but last night at the feast, we met eyes. He didn't do anything. He didn't scowl at me or make fun of me. He just nodded."

"Hm.." Hermione thought. "That's strange."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So this morning I literally ran into him and instead of saying 'Sod off Potter.' or 'Watch where you are going.' He just calmly said that I shouldn't worry about it. And get this you guys. He quit the forces with Voldemort."

"No way." said Ron.

"Harry, just because Draco said that he quit the forces doesn't mean that he really did. He could be telling you this so you two could become friends or something and then lead you to Voldemort." Hermione said. _Always has to act so smart._ Harry thought to himself.

"I know Hermione I thought of that. But the way he said it. You know how you can tell if someone is lying or not?" He asked. When he got two nods in return, he continued. "Well, I could tell that he was telling me the truth. But anyways, there is more to the story. Well, after he told me this.. he kissed me."

The red-head looked like he was about to explode while the bushy one just smiled her all-knowing smile. _It's as if she knew it all along._

"He what!" Ron exclaimed. "Did you punch him Harry? Did you tell him to sod off?"

"No Ron. I kissed him back." Harry said. _Here is comes.._

Ron stared at Harry. "You what? So you are telling me that you are one of them? One of the freak perverts ?"

"Ronald !" Hermione yelled." Stop that right now !"

"No Hermione. I will not stop. All these years I have been friends with a twisted pervert. I even slept in the same room with him! We've done everything together. And all this time you have been gay!" Ron looked furiously at Harry. He then gave him a punch which split open Harry's lip and would be very sore for the next few days. Ron turned around, satisfied of the mark he had left, and stormed out of the Common Room.

Everything was quiet. The two friends just stood there not knowing what to say. Harry was nursing his bleeding lip while Hermione was trying to think of something intelligent and helpful to say.

"Harry, I just want you to know that I don't care if you like girls or guys. You are my friend and you always will be okay?" she said to Harry. Harry nodded and smiled at her. "Now go get yourself cleaned up and I will see you in class." She gave him a quick hug, then left.

Harry slumped down onto the sofa and put his head in his hands. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

**A/N - So what do you think? I know this one wasn't too long as well.. but please just stay with the story. There is so much more to come. Soon Quiddich will be coming in to view with the two boys playing each other. And of course Voldemort and some death eaters will appear. And what will Draco's dad think of all this? Please stick around to find out ! **

**Rosie**

**/\**

**/\**

**/\**

**/\**

**/\**

**/\**

**/\**

**/\**

**/\**

**/\**

**REVIEW !**


	3. New People

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. **

**This is HP/DM**

**All comments to the reviewers will be placed at the end of the chapter.**

**REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW !**

------------------------------

Chapter 3

Harry's sleep was restful that night. He could not seem to get Ron's words out of his head. **You're a twisted pervert! I slept in the same room as him!** Harry didn't think that Ron would react that badly. Of course, he was not sure if Ron approved of gay people to begin with. But Harry had no idea that he would disapprove that much. That night, when Ron returned from classes, all he did was give Harry a cold stare and walk on past him purposefully running into his shoulder, and went to his four-poster. Upon seeing, and feeling this, Harry knew that their friendship was over. There was nothing he could say to change Ron's mind. If anything changed, it would have to be because Ron changed his mind. _Yeah, like that will happen. I'm just happy that Hermione is still my friend_. Harry thought, trying to find a bright side to his predicament._ And I have Draco. This really helped to brighten his mood._

As he slept, he saw no images. All he saw was black. Nothing but it. But, he only heard Ron's voice. Over and over again. Starting to get distressed Harry said,"Ron, Ron please. I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" Harry mumbled out loud. "Please Ron." He was turning back and forth on his bed. The voice in his dream was only getting louder. He tossed and turned in his bed when he soon shot up, cold sweat pouring from his face. _God, what have I done?_ He looked around to make sure that he had not woken any of his classmates. He then spared a quick glance at his former friend before he quietly got out of his bed and tiptoed to his trunk. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and put his regular school cloak on. He then exited the room and left the Gryffindor Common Room altogether. Making sure no one was around, he placed himself under his invisibility cloak and went for a walk around the school to try and clear his mind. _I guess it is a good thing that I told him though. At least I got it over with._ he thought.

While he was walking around his thoughts wondered to his new boyfriend. _I am glad he changed. Just think, if he didn't decide to quit Voldemort, we would not be together right now._ He told himself._ I wonder what he is doing now._ he ask himself. _He is probably all curled up and contempt in his bed in the Slytherin Common Room. I wish that was me._ Harry knew that he would have to go back to his room soon though. _Joy._ he thought sarcastically.

As Harry was walking down the corridor, he heard someone else's footsteps from around the corner. He stopped abruptly, afraid that they would hear him. He couldn't get caught. It was too early in the year.

He soon figured out that they were going the opposite direction from where he was. He quietly peeked his head around to see who it was and found someone unexpected.

_Draco.. what is he doing out of bed ?_ He thought to himself. He then noticed where exactly he was. He hadn't been paying attention while he was thinking. _Of course.. I just had to walk to the Dungeons._

Harry took off his invisibility cloak and tucked it into his school cloak. He then tried to somewhat smooth down his hair to make himself appear better, which helped nothing as always. He then composed himself and turned the corner to head for his boyfriend.

Draco, upon hearing someone else's footsteps in the corridor coming towards him, turned his head quickly almost as if in panic. Something very unlike the Slytherin boy. His face soon relaxed though, as he saw who it was that was coming.

"Harry. What are you doing here? And what happened to your lip?" Draco said to him then gave him a kiss. They pulled back and looked at each other.

"I will tell you later Draco. But what are you doing here?" Harry turned and noticed that they stood in front of Professor Snape's room. _It only gets better._

"You will see." Draco replied. At that moment the dungeon door swung open to reveal the Potions Teacher in all his glory.

"Draco.. I already know who this person is." Harry said bitterly.

"Harry," Draco said, ignoring his boyfriends comment," I would like you to meet my godfather."

------------------------------

"You're godfather?" Harry said disbelievingly. "But how?"

"Potter must you be so dimwitted." Snape quickly scolded him. A smirk then came to his face. "What are you doing out of your room at this hour anyway? 100 points from-"

"Severus !" Draco quickly interrupted. Snape stopped talking and turned to his, not, godson. "Please. Harry is down here with me. We are seeing each other now and I think that is reason enough."

"Oh. I see." Snape glanced from one boy to the other. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that they were dating. But he certainly wasn't ecstatic about his godson dating his long time enemy. Harry could tell this for sure. Snape said, "Fine, come in then. Don't want you getting caught Draco." He let the two boys into his classroom and walked them to the back and through a door that Harry had never noticed before. Harry gasped at what he saw. Snape had his own house more or less. A kitchen, living room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a study.

"Wow Professor. This is amazing." Harry gawked.

"Yes," the Professor said smugly. "I suppose it is."

The two boys went and sat on the comfortable leather couch side by side while Snape went to get some tea. Harry wasn't sure what to tell Draco about the whole Ron incident. _Maybe I shouldn't tell him yet._ But Harry knew that sooner or later he would find out. And it would be better if he heard it from him then from anyone else. _That would be a disaster._

After a few minutes of silence between the boys, the professor entered the room with a tray in his hands. On the tray were 3 mugs already full of tea and a kettle. Snape handed each boy a cup of tea then one for himself. He then set the tray down on the coffee table and sat down on the nearby armchair. Before he could start conversation with the boys though, Draco turned to Harry and asked,"So what happened Harry? Did you tell Weasel and Mudblood?"

Harry looked at Draco skeptically and replied,"Ron and Hermione, Draco. And yes.. I told them." He stopped there, not saying anything more and simply taking a sip of his warm tea. He knew that they would ask for him to continue.

"And.." Snape said. Apparently he wanted to know more as well.

"Well.. Hermione didn't mind. She said no matter what, I would always be her friend."

"Ah how touching." Snape said smirkishly. "And what about Mr. Weasely?" Draco looked at Harry waiting for him to reply to his godfathers statement.

"Well.." Harry wasn't quite sure what to say. _Should he say that Ron was only dissaproving, or actually give them the whole story?_ After debating the matter, he decided to say this:"Well.. let's just say that he wasn't as understanding as Hermione." He stopped there then added another comment hoping to make what he just said less confusing. "Remember when you asked about my lip Draco?"

After a few moments, realization sprang onto Draco's face. "He did that to you! Why I oughta-"

"No Draco it's fine. If he doesn't like me because of that then maybe we shouldn't be friends anyway." Harry then took another sip of the cooling tea while the other two just simply stared at him. "And it wasn't the fact that I am dating you Draco. It's just that I am gay."

"Potter, just because he does not approve of your.. likings.. does not mean that he can hit you." Snape told him.

"Yeah? Since when did you care Snape? For the past five years all you have ever done was make fun of me or find a reason to make Gryffindor suffer because of me. Even when you knew I did nothing wrong."

Snape looked down shamefully then said,"I have cared since Draco told me that you two are seeing each other."If you are a part of Draco's life and he likes you.. then I am going to try as well."

_Well this has been a day of surprises._ Harry looked up at the Proffesor and smiled. "So are we starting all over then?"

"If that's all right with you." Harry nodded and the two leaned together and shook hands.

"Well, now that I have given you two my explanation," Harry sighed,"I think you owe me yours." Harry said, nodding to Draco.

"What's there to explain Harry? Severus is my godfather. Lucius appointed him that when I was born." Draco stated matter-a-factly.

"So does that mean that you are on the Light Side too Professor?" Harry asked.

"It's Severus, Harry. And yes, I also converted to the Light Side."

"Oh okay. Just making sure." He paused then said,"Well what were you doing down here Draco? Why aren't you up in your Rooms?" Harry asked his boyfriend.

"I am staying here now Harry. As you probably know, most people who are in the Slytherin House have parents who are on the Dark Side." Harry nodded. "Now that they know I am on the Light, we don't get along very well." Draco finished quietly

_Well that makes sense. I wouldn't want to stay in a room with people who wanted to kill me either. _"Oh, I see. I wish I didn't have to stay in my room." he said gloomily.

"You don't have to Harry. You are more than welcome to stay down here with me and Draco. As long as you two don't snog in front of me or anything like that." Severus finished with a look of disgust on his face.

The two younger boys laughed then Harry exclaimed,"That would be great Severus! Thanks so much!" Harry launched himself onto his teacher and hugged him.

Severus was about to complain about what happened, but then he just relaxed and hugged the smaller boy back.

"Thanks Sev." Draco said calmly and hugged his godfather once the two finished. He then turned to his boyfriend and hugged him as well then kissed him lightly.

"Well," Snape said, "what are you waiting for ?"

"What do you mean?" Harry responded, puzzled by the older mans statement.

"Go up and get your stuff Harry." Draco said laughing at his stumped boyfriend. "You can stay here tonight!"

------------------------------

Harry ran up the flight of stairs under his invisibility cloak and through the Fat Lady's door. He ran up the stairs leading to the 6th year boys dormitory. He then slowed down and quielty opened the door. He was relieved to see that all of his friends were still asleep. He didn't feel up to making any excuses. _I can finally stay with Draco!_

He quickly, though quietly, packed his trunk with all of his property and once done he headed for the door. _Finally, out of here. I can't wait to finally be rid of the insolent-_ His thoughts were interrupted with a hand on his shoulder. He was paralyzed in fear. He could of sworn that everyone was asleep when he came in. And he knew that it wasn't Voldemort because his scar wasn't hurting. Then, an ice cold voice spoke softly into his ear.

"Where do you think you are going?"

------------------------------

**A/N - OK. So this is the revised chapter 3. Is it ok ? please review ! Let me know that I am doing an ok job. Please ! **

**Rosie**

**Comments to reviewers**

**sword - Well thanks for the first review ! On the second one, I told you at the beginning of the story that this was a HPDM slash. I don't see this as you see it. You can keep on reading if you wish. There will be no sex scenes. Mainly just kissing and hugging and stuff of that nature. If that still freaks you out then I am sorry. But thanks anyways. **

**Bambi6 - Thanks so much ! You're review really made my day. Yea, I try to keep the personalities as similar as i can what with some being gay lol. Thanks so much and please continue reviewing with the other chapters ! Thanks !**

**People .. PLEASE REVIEW ! I love getting reviews even if they correct things I did wrong ..please !**

**/\**

**/\**

**/\**

**/\**

**/\**

**/\**

**/\**

**/\**

**/\**

**/\**

**REVIEW !**


	4. AN Please read !

**Author's Note**

**Ok everyone. I am real sorry about all the grammer mistakes. I am now going to write all of my chapters on a system that has checking so that won't be as big of a problem in the future. I know that the first chapters were not that good.. but I was looking at the amount of words I had on each one and they are getting bigger every chapter. Please stay and read my story. It is getting of to a slow start but I guarantee it will get better. Soon Voldemort will come in and Lucius too. Then of course Quiddich will soon. A whole bunch of stuff is going to happen, just be patient and stay with me. Thanks to those who have decided to review. Like I said, you can review to tell me if I did something wrong or just to encourage me. Reading a nice review just makes my day because I usually check before I leave for school. **

**Please people review. I am not sure when the next chapter is coming out. The reason I put these last three out so fast was because I have had them written for a while and just posted them as soon as I could. Here when I get the time I am going to redo the chapters. I am going to add way more detail to the first one and change all of the errors, so make sure you come back and reread those. I can tell you what is going to happen in the next chapter though.**

**Well will find out who it was that stopped Harry from returning to Draco and Severus and something will happen between the two. I can't really say more than that or else I will give it all away. I am just telling you that you need to read that chapter when I get it posted. **

**Keep in mind that this is my first HP fic so take it easy on me. I usually write stories that I make up. I choose the characters and their personalities. When writing something like this, I have to make sure that I keep their personalities as much as I can, considering some things. Please just stay with me on my story and it will all be worth it once it starts going.**

**Well this was just a quick author's note. Review if you have any questions or just want to make a comment on what you think I should put in this story.**

**Thanks for your time !**

**Rosie**

**REVIEW !**


	5. Disaster

**Okay everyone. Please reread my first three chapters. I did redo them and they are much longer and more detailed. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I have been really busy. Please review ! And I hope you enjoy this chapter ! Also, these chapters are short because it is going to be a long story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

**Warning: HP/DM slash**

**-------------------------------**

Chapter 5

Harry was rooted to the spot. He knew that voice. _But what is Ron doing?_ Harry thought. _He is probably just messing with me. Yeah, that's it_. He thought hopefully. He knew that his friend was a little worked up over what had happened earlier.._ Okay, a lot upset_, he thought._ But still. _

"Hey Ron," Harry said shakilly as he turned around to face his friend. "Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" he asked. Looking around he noticed that all of his other friends were still sleeping so he knew that he had to keep his voice down.

"Nice try fag." Ron said back to his former friend in a quiet tone. Ron knew to keep it down too. "I could ask you the same question. In fact, why aren't you asleep by now Harry?" He said this with a slight sneer in his voice.

The boy who lived looked at his friend. He realized that this was no joke. The look in his friend's eyes confirmed that. The usually comfort and light heartedness that was once there was now no where to be seen. There was no emotion except for hate and disgust.

"I was just out for a walk. Nothing more." Harry said, hoping that his friend would buy it. He went out for walks plenty of times.

"Yeah right." he said, advancing on his friend. "I'm am not going to fall for that one. I am not that dimwitted."

_Yeah. Sure._ Harry thought sarcastically, but as he saw his advancing friend he quickly started to walk away from him.

_Ron wouldn't do this. He wouldn't hurt me_. Harry tried to tell himself. But after what had happened earlier, Harry wasn't so sure that he knew his friend as well as he thought he did. Ron was no longer the person that he once knew, and Harry knew that things would never be sthe same between them no matter how hard they tried. Harry kept on backing away from his oncoming friend until soon he felt himself pressed up against the cold stone door that he wanted desperately to leave from.

"You will finally get what you deserve." Ron said heatedly. "After all of these years of being a pervert, all of these years sleeping in the same room with me and not telling me. All this time you have been one of them, and now you will finally get what you have had coming to you."

Harry coward away in fear. Ron was really going to do this. He was really going to punish his friend for being different. A friend that he had known his whole Hogwarts life and he is going to hurt him over nothing. _Please. Please someone help me_. But Harry knew that no one would come. No one ever came. Not here or at the Dursley's. He needed an idea. He could just yell and awake his friends. That was sure to stop Ron. _Yeah, that might work! _He thought. But as soon as he opened his mouth, a fist came flying through the air and connected with the right side of his face. The force of the impact caused him to tumble to the ground in a heap, his head spinning. Before he even had time to collect himself he felt a foot connect with his ribs and let out a moan of pain. _That's sure to leave a bruise_. The kicking and punching continued to rain down on his body. It seemed to Harry like it would never end. He could hear Ron spitting out words but had no time to try to decipher what they were. He was too busy trying to numb out the pain from his mind.

"This is what you get you freak. And no one is going to come for you! No one cares about perverts." Ron said quietly as to not awaken everyone else. "But I can't just leave you here can I? When everyone wakes up and you are laying here pathetically they will wonder what happened. But where to put you?" He stopped his beatings on Harry for a moment to give himself time to think. Harry though, was grateful for the stop. He was barely clinging on to consciousness. _Draco. _he thought longingly. "I am not going to beat myself up over this." Ron said. He then picked Harry up roughly by the scruf of his neck and opened the door. He then threw him out and watched as the boy rolled down the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom. "You will have to find somewhere to go. And you better not be here in the morning." He started to walk away when he apparently rembered something he needed to say."Oh, and if you tell anyone about this.." he made a motion with his hand sliding across his throat, then walked back into the room.

Harry knew that Ron would do as he said. _No doubting it. _He picked himself up slowly and carefully and made his way to Severus' rooms stumbling over few steps. He knew that they would take care of him when they got there. He didn't want to put the burden on his boyfriend and his new friend, but he knew that he needed attention and didn't feel like going to the Hospital Wing._ Madam Promfrey would kill me. _He slowly made his way down all of the stairs and walked towards the dungeon. He didn't even realise that he had forgotton his trunk.

-------------------------------

"Severus, what do you think is taking Harry so long?" Draco asked his godfather worrily. He had been pacing about for the last 10 minutes worried where his boyfriend might be. "For all we know he could be locked away somewhere or knocked out or-"

"He his probably just saying bye to all of his snotty Gryffindor friends." Severus said in a light-hearted way interrupting his godson. "You shouldn't be thinking those things Draco. I am sure Harry can look after himself."

"Yeah, you are probably right. I shouldn't be worrying this much." Draco said as he calmed himself down and sat on the couch that just a while ago held himself and Harry. "If he isn't back in 10 minutes though, I am going to go and find him."

"You will do no such thing." his godfather said with care. "You will wait here until the golden boy comes back. And that's final."

"Severus, will you please stop making fun of my boyfriend! I thought you said that you would try and be friends with him and that you would care for him."

"I will care for him Draco. I will try and be his friend. I promise. But every now and then don't be surprised if a comment slips out. I just can't help it."

Draco sighed then smiled at his godfather. "Thank you Severus. And I understand. Just don't make it too often."

Severus gave a light chuckle then the two sat in silence for a while listening to the fire in the fireplace crackling and keeping them warm. The room was quiet and nothing but the fire made any noise. Draco was still worried over Harry but knew that he wouldn't be allowed to go and look for him. Severus was thinking about how having two boys snogging all the time in his rooms was going to be nasty. But he knew that he would learn to live with it. After all, he did promise Draco.

"Severus please let me go and look for Harry!" Draco asked pleadingly.

"Draco no! I am sure Harry is-"

Suddenly a soft and quiet knock came at the door. So quiet that the two could barely pick it out from the soft crackiling sounds of the fire. Draco, upon hearing it, jumped up from the couch and ran to answer it.

"I told you he would be fine, and calm down Draco. You don't want to scare the boy before he even steps foot in here."

Draco nodded and slowed down to a walk. He stood in front of the door and composed himself. He didn't want to seem as though he had worried every moment over the boy and that he couldn't take care of himself. He then calmly turned the doorknob and opened the door.

He gasped at what he saw. Harry was half standing and half leaning on the wall next to the door with blood coming from every part of his body. Draco could tell that he was barely staying awake and knew that he needed help. Not knowing what to do he called his godfather over.

"Severus!" Draco yelled.

Snape stood up. _The two can't do anything alone can they? _He walked over and when he layed eyes on the boy who lived he quickly went to him and helped steady him.

"Harry," he asked, "what happened?" The boy was leaning heavily on his professor.

If Harry was paying attention he would of been surprised at the note of worry in the professors voice. But he didn't care. He just wanted the pain to stop.

"Please help me." he choked out softly. The other two almost didn't hear it but didn't have any time to think about it. Harry passed out and started falling to the ground. Severus was fast enough though and caught him easily in his arms. He gently picked him up and rested his head on his sholder.

"The boy weighs nearly nothing Draco." The older man said looking down at his godson. He sighed sadly. Draco was pale and staring at his boyfriend laying in his godfathers arms.

"I should have been there for him Severus. This is my fault."

Severus looked sadly at his godson and said,"Look at me Draco. This is not your fault. You had no idea that this was happening. Okay?" Draco just looked at the floor then said,

"But if I would have went with him then-"

"We will talk about this later okay?" Severus said then quickly went into the chambers and Draco followed behind him and silently closed the door. Severus led the boy to his room and there he gently laid his new friend on his bed. "We are going to have to treat all of his wounds. Go and grab any potions that you think we will need and bring them here. Quickly"

Draco nodded and hurried off to another room while Severus started to carefully take off Harry's clothes. Severus never really cared for the boy until that afternoon, but after he saw the boy in this state, he knew that he would care for him from then on. Just like he was his own son. _I will take care of you Harry._

Draco then entered the room and set the many potion vials onto the night stand and helped his godfather with taking off Harry's clothes. It took longer than expected with both men trying not to aggravate Harry's wounds. "Harry wears too many layers." Draco said.

Snape did nothing but nod and continue to take everything off of the boy laying in front of him.

Draco gasped when he saw all of the bruises and cuts that littered his boyfriends body. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and hastily wiped them away. _Malfoys don't cry_. he reminded himself.

"Poor boy." Severus said as he started to heal the wounds. "I wonder who did this to him."

"I think I have a pretty good idea, but we will just have to wait until he wakes up to find out." Draco said in response and sat next to Harry on the bed. He smoothed away the boys bangs from his head gently and in a comforting way then took the boy who lived hand in his.

"I love him so much Severus. You don't know. You never will. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to him. What I would do with myself." Draco said as he stared down at his boyfriends body.

Severus stared at the two boys in wonder. They really did care for each other. He knew that he would have to protect the two as much as he could to make sure that they both stayed together. "I don't know what I would do without you two either."

Draco smiled up at his father figure. Severus smiled sadly at him and left the room to leave the two alone.

He quietly closed the door behind him knowing that as long as they had each other, they would be fine. Back in the room, Draco looked at Harry and truly cried for the first time in his life.

**-------------------------------**

**A/N : Okay, what do you think ? I know it is short but I will be working on it. Please review. It would mean a lot to me. I know it took a while to update but the next one will hopefully be quicker. In the next chapter we will find out what all happened to Harry and find out another really important fact about him. Please just stay with the story ! Oh, and just so you know.. this is this longest chapter yet and that means that they are getting longer. So please bear with me !**

**SwordMasterk14 : Yeah, I am trying to make them longer. Maybe is I got some reviews it would make me write more. :) Thanks for reviewing !**

**Kyogera 1 : Yeah, I am planning for this to be a long story. That's one reason why the chapters are shorter. And yeah, I am now using something that corrects my spelling and grammer mistakes so there should be less of those. Thanks !**

**Kyogera 2 : Thanks for reading the note and reviewing. That is what I am planning.**


	6. Discoveries

**Ok everyone. I know that I haven't updated in a very long time. I am just so busy! I have to keep up with my A's in school..I'm on the basketball team..I am in A Cappella Choir and have concerts almost everyday..I am a student Ambassador..I just have a lot of stuff going on. I will try and update more often if I can. I went by and italicized all the thoughts in the past chapters because apparently I have to reitalicize everything once I upload it. Well, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

**Warning: HP/DM slash**

-------------------------------

Chapter 6

Harry groaned quietly as he awoke from his sleep. He tried to sit up and immediatly regreted it as sharp pains shot throughout his body. _Let's never do that again. _He thought to himself. He felt someone's hand entangled in his own and looked to his right. _Draco. _He was sitting in a wooden chair next to the bed, asleep. _That can't be comfortable. _He thought with a wince. _I'm glad that he was here for me though, and that he cares for me._

"Harry?" A voice asked quietly coming from the doorway. Harry looked over and saw that Severus was there and had somewhat of a smile on his face. _Wow, never thought I would see Snape smile. Then again, I never thought that we would be friends._

"How are you feeling?" Severus said in a whisper while walking to Harry's bed.

"I'm fine Severus. Just a few cuts and scrapes here and there. That's it." Harry replied.

Severus still looked a little warry but gave in. "Draco has been sitting by your bedside. He never once leaved."

"How long have I been here." Harry questioned.

"Only about four hours. But to Draco and I it has seemed like forever." Severus replied.

"Sorry for worrying you two." Harry stated softly.

Severus looked at the boy in wonder. "Harry, you have nothing to be sorry about. But whoever did this to you, yes, they will be sorry."

"No Severus. Don't worry about it. I won't ever talk to him again anyways. Let's just leave it be for now, ok ?"

Severus sighed,"Fine Harry. But only for now." He finished with a smile and gently ruffled the boys hair. Harry quietly chuckled then looked over to his boyfriend. He was startled to find gray eyes staring back into his.

"Draco! When did you get up?"

"Oh, just a few seconds ago. How are you feeling Harry? Are you ok?" Draco asked each question so fast that Harry barely had time to recognize what he was saying.

"I am fine Draco. Please calm down. There is nothing to worry about right now."

"Fine Harry." Draco said softly to his boyfriend and lent down to give the boy a kiss, but didn't let it get to far because he knew his godfather was still in the room.

"So Harry," Draco asked after pulling back relunctantly."Who did this to you?"

Harry looked hesistant. "Do you promise you won't do anything drastic Draco? No matter what? And you too Severus."

The two other men looked at each and nodded.

Harry sighed. "Fine. It was.. Ron"

"What?" Both men cried at once. "Ron Weasley?" Draco yelled.

"Yes Draco. Ron Weasley."

"Why I outta-"

"No Draco! You promised me!" Harry yelled at his boyfriend. Severus just stood and stared at nothing in particular. When Harry felt the hand in his pull away he looked up to see his boyfriend leaving the room in a state of fury.

"Draco please!" Harry said and sat up to try and stop the boy from leaving. This action, however, did not go well with his ribs. "Ah.." Harry moaned, then went into a coughing fit. Draco immediatly turned around and went back to his boyfriends side.

"I'm so sorry Harry." He said quiltily and helped Harry lay back down. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. Even after I promised you. And I caused you to hurt yourself."

"Don't worry about it Draco." Harry said back after his coughing fit had worn off.

"Well, I suggest that we treat your wounds Harry." Severus said. Both boys looked over to the professor as he left to get all of his supplies.

"Really, I'm fine Draco. Nothing that a little time in bed can't fix. You really don't have to treat me." Harry said, almost pleadingly.

"Oh be serious Harry. Of course you need to be treated. You were just beat up by a no good red headed-"

"Draco.." Harry said warningly.

"Fine."

Severus then walked back into the room with a tray of every medical thing you could possibly imagine. "Ok Harry. I need you to take off your shirt."

"Um.."

"Harry? Are you ok?" Draco asked his boyfriend curiously.

"Yeah. Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine." Harry said a little hurriedly.

"Well then take off your shirt so Severus can treat you." Draco said calmly to him.

"Fine." Harry sighed.

Draco helped Harry sit up in bed slowly and helped his boyfriend get his shirt off. Both men gasped when they saw the boys stomach. It was convered in scars both old and new.

"Harry. What happened to you?" Severus asked the boy. He had never seen anything like this before. And this boy was only 16._ Poor kid. I wonder what caused it._

Harry looked up at the two other people but said nothing.

"Harry?" Draco persisted.

"Well," Harry started. "Some of it is from Voldemort of course. But most are from my.. Uncle Vernon. He has beated me ever since I can remember. Whether it was for not finishing my chores or burning his bacon. Or even if he just had a bad day at work it would somehow be my fault. Many times I would be beaten two tothree times per day. Aunt Petunia never did though. She tried to sneak me some extra food sometimes too. She knew that the stale crakers and glass of water couldn't tide me over for one week. Dudley also joined in, and even his friends when they came over. They would just mess me up then throw me back into my cupboard. I'm used to it now though. So it is no big deal. It's not as if anyone has ever tried to save me from it. Besides, I deserve it anyways. That's one everyone thinks." Harry finished quietly.

The other men in the room just stared at the small, fragile boy in front of them.

"Oh Harry." Draco said sympathetically and gently wrapped the boy into a hug. "I am so sorry that you have had to go through that all this time. If I would of known I would of helped you."

"No you wouldn't of. You hated me. You always have. For no reason whatsoever. Up until this year. For some reason you just thought that the boy-who-lived was good enough for you now. Is that right Draco?"

Draco just looked at Harry not knowing what to say. "Harry.. that's not it at all. I never really hated you. It's just that you were supposed to be eitheron the Dark Side or not. And until this year I was on the Dark Side."

Harry sighed. This was a nightmare.

"Harry, why didn't you tell anyone that this was happening. We could of kept you away from there." Severus asked.

"Because nobody ever believes me. And besides, like I said, I deserved what I got." Harry stated quietly.

"No you don't Harry! No one deserves that. No one!" Draco yelled.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"I just wish that my life was normal like everyone elses. That I wasn't responsible for killing the most powerful wizard in all the Wizarding World. I am only 16. I still have a life ahead of me, but no one seems to remember that. They think that the only reason I am here is to save their lives. They don't even care what happens to me, as long as they get to live. They wouldn't even care if I died in the process. I just wished that none of this ever happened to me. That my parents were still alive and I got to experience what having a normal life is like. See what it's like to go to the park with the family and have a picnic and go swimming in a lake. Have family vacations. Going to school and not having to worry about a guy invading every moment and wanting to kill you. I just want to know what it is like to have a normal life." Harry finished.

"Harry. I know that a lot of pressure is put on you to save the Wizarding World. But the only reason every trusts you enough to save them is because they believe that you can. They believe that a sixteen year old might be even stronger than Voldemort. You were chosen for a reason Harry. And your parents knew that." Severus said.

"Yeah, like I would know. I don't even remember them."

"Harry." Draco said. "I know that you have it rough. But that is what me and Severus and even Hermione are here for. You can come to us for anything. I will always help you and I know that Severus will too. No matter what."

Harry smiled up at the men. "Thanks. For everything."

The two men smiled sadly and nodded back to the boy. Harry yawned tiredly.

"I think you should go to bed Harry." Severus said. "We can dress your wounds tomorrow morning."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Severus. I will see you in the morning."

Seveus nodded and lent down to hug the boy. The two shared a quick hug then Severus left the room. Draco stood up from the chair and walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down in it. Harry turned over and snuggled into the other boys warmth.

"I love you Draco." Harry said.

"I love you too Harry." Draco said back to him, then drifted off to sleep with Harry following soon after.

If anyone looked into that small, comfortable room, they would see to boys in love sleeping peaceful as if their lives were perfect.

**A/N-Okay everyone ! Another chapter down ! This one might be a little short but believe me.. I have seen shorter ! lol. Thank you for sticking with me though ! The next chapter should be up within the weeks. This one might come faster though because it's Christmas Break ! Yay ! lol. Thanks for all the support ! Please Please review ! I love those things ! lol**

**Kyogera-Thanks for the reviews. Yes I know.. short again. I just don't have much time. Semester Exam Week. Joy. I will tackle that though. But thank you for all the positive feedback. Please review again.**

**slytherinqueen525-Thanks for the review ! Sorry it took so long for me to update again.. Please review !**

**ummm-Yea.. sorry about that wait. **

**SwordMasterk14-haha thanks for the reviews friend. lol. and thanks for sticking with the story even though you dont particularly like the category. I finally updated though ! haha .. review again please !**

**Vicky-Thanks so much ! I hope you like this chapter. Review !**

**MidnightsRose-Sorry this is sad. lol. But thanks for the comment. I finally posted this chapter so please read and review !**


	7. Boy Trouble

**A/N: OK everyone. I know that it has been quite some time since I have updated. Sorry for that. But I have so much stuff going on that it is almost impossible to update. But, I had this day off from school so I did have some free time. Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me. I am trying real hard ! **

**Well if anyone wants to have a sex scene in this story then tell me ! I can't and prob. won't write a sex scene so if you would like to send me one of your own to put in the story then message it to me or something. I will give you full credit !**

**Warning:DM/HP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

**------------------------------**

Harry healed up in good time. Draco and Severus rarely ever left his side during the whole process execpt for classes of course. But then right after classes were over they would return next to Harry for the night. Harry was getting tired of being in bed. He thought he would have been excited this morning because he was expected to return to class, but he didn't really feel that excited.

"Oh come on Harry. What are you so nervous about?"

"Nothing Draco. I'm not nervous just.. anxious. In a.. nervous sort of way." Harry said sheepishly. "If that made sense at all."

Draco laughed at his boyfriend. "Oh Harry."

The two continued walking down to the first class of the day. Potions. Luckily no one gave them any remarks about walking together. People were too mixed up in their own conversations to notice much. But then, Harry remembered that he would have to face potions.. with Ron.

_Well at least my first class is with Severus. This should go rather smoothly then. He shouldn't let anything happen._

Harry and Draco entered the classroom and went their seperate ways. Harry went to sit with Hermione while Draco sat with Blaise. They didn't want the whole school knowing just yet about their relationship. And they also didn't want anyone telling Voldemort about it. If that happened, they didn't know what they would do.

"Everyone, begin working on the assignment on the board with the person you are sitting next too. That person is your partner for today." Snapes voice loomed over the class. "I will be walking around the class inspecting everyones cauldrons during the class period. Begin."

Chairs scraped the ground as the students made their way to the ingredients cabinet.

"I will get the ingredients Harry. You go ahead and start the fire and getting everything ready."

"M'kay Hermione." Hermione rushed off to the cabinet, obviously excited to begin the project, while Harry set everything up. Everything was going just great. Everyone was doing their own project.

"Well it seems like somebody finally felt well enough to get up and go to class this morning." Harry heard a voice from behind his back. He turned around too see Ron standing behind him.

"What do you want Ron?" Harry said non-enthusiastically.

"Oh nothing. I don't take stuff from fags like you. You lot are just a waste of a person." Ron spat each word. "I don't even know why the wizardring world excepts people like you. It sickens me." Ron finished in disgust.

Harry looked up to see Severus staring at the two of them. He shook his head to show him that he was fine and not to worry. He could handle this without even saying anything. Severus nodded and continued to bustle around the class critisizing everyones potions. But Harry could tell that he looked more alert now. Hermione came back to the desk with the ingredients and sat down.

"I suggest you get back to your own table Ronald." Hermione said, without looking up from the cauldron.

"Right. Ok then, I will just talk to you later then Harry. And I will talk to you later." Ron finished and strutted away back to his table with Seamus. Ron still had a thing for Hermione. And even if she was on Harry's side, he didn't want to do anything that would make her hate him.

"What a prat." Harry stated to Hermione as he began to work with her on the potion.

"Just ignore him Harry. He's too bigheaded anyways. I honestly don't know what I saw in him." The two continued to work on their potion throughout the class period with little conversation unless it was about Ron being a prat. When the class was nearly over, they finished their potion.

"Good job Hermione. Looks like we are the first ones done."

"Well of course Harry." Hermione answered.

Harry laughed. _That's Hermione for you. _

"Very nice potion Granger and Potter. 5 Points to Gryffindor for being the only pair to do it properly." Severus stated.

"Wow, Snape actually gave the Gryffindors points. I guess hes not that bad." Hermione said suprisingly.

Severus grunted as he overheard this.

"Yea. Snape isn't so bad afterall." Harry said quietly, but loud enough for Severus to hear him.

Severus, who already started walking away, almost turned back, but caught himself. He didn't want to cause a big scene. And, if he did turn around to face Harry, the boy would have seen the smile gracing his features. He continued walking on.

Harry looked over at Draco and Blaise.

_Hm.. usually Draco always does his potion right. At least when his partner is helping him._

When he looked over, he automatically found out why Draco didn't finish on time. His partner, Blaise, was staring at Harry.

I mean, completely staring. I mean, no matter what happened he wouldn't look away. Unless he was hurt or something.

Harry smiled confusingly over at Blaise, but Blaise just smiled slightly and kept right on staring. Harry let out a little cough to try and get Draco's attention. After a few minutes of coughing, and a worried look from Severus, Draco turned around to look at Harry and saw what his boyfriend was getting him for.

"Hey git, over here." Draco said loudly, but not too loudly as for the whole class to hear. Blaise kept right on staring.

"Hey man, quit staring at him!" Draco said a little louder and nudged the boy. This almost sent the gazing boy onto the ground and immediatly broke his gaze with Harry.

"Hey what was that for?" Blaise said to Draco.

"We need to do this potion and we can't do it if you are staring at that Gryffindor." Draco lied. Really, he was jealous. No one could look at Harry that way except for him.

"Whatever Draco." He sighed. "But don't you think that he is kind of cute?"

"Harry Potter. I don't know. Never really looked at him that way." Another lie.

"I have. Oh boy, have I."

Draco growled, but not loud enough for the other boy to hear. No one can have Harry. He's mine.

"Ok, class is dismissed. No homework for tonight."

_Wow, Snape must be in a really good mood today. _Harry thought. _But over what ? Hey, if it gets me a homework free night then I don't care!_

Everyone in the class left except for Harry and Draco. They had a free period next as did Severus so they could stick around a while.

"What was up with Blaise there Draco." Harry asked the blonde haired boy as he walked back into Severus's living room.

"He has the hots for you apparently." Draco humphed as he sat down on the sofa.

Harry blushed. "Really?"

"That's not a good thing Harry." Draco said heatedly.

"Uh-oh. Do I sense some jealousy in Draco's voice?" Harry said teasingly.

Draco growled but said nothing.

"Yes, I have seen Blaise looking at you these past for weeks. But not like he did today." Severus said calmly. Harry thought that he sensed some protectiveness in his voice.

_But Severus doesn't care that much about me. Does he?_

"All I know is that he better keep his hands off you or he won't have any anymore." Draco snarled.

"Oh Draco come on. It's not like he molested me or anything."

"And he better not!" Draco yelled flabbergasted at the idea.

"Oh don't worry Draco. Everything will be just fine." Harry said reasuringly. "You're the only guy for me." Harry finished and pecked the boy on the lips.

"Well I have to go and get ready for my next class. You two should go and get ready as well. I will see you later on tonight."

"Bye Severus." The two younger boys said in unison and left the room.

" I am keeping my eyes on Blaise from now on." Draco said.

"Ah Draco.." Harry sighed and wrapped his arm around the other boys waist. They walked quietly through the halls until the bell rang for them to go to their next class. Then they went their seperate ways.They wanted nothing more than to see each other for the next few hours.

-------------------------------

"Quiet everyone guiet!" Dumbledores voice echoed over the Great Hall at dinner time. Immediatly everyone in the room shut their mouth.

"As you all know, Quiddich season is approaching and each of the house leaders now know who the team captain is of each house."

Everyone in the hall clapped excitedly.

"We will next take the next for moments to anounce the Team Captains."

Everyone was in and anxious silence as Professor Sprout came up to annouce the leader for her house.

Every Hufflepuff stood up at the sound of a name Harry had never even heard before. _Whatever._

The Ravenclaws head of house followed with a shout,"Cho Chang!"

All of the Ravenclaws screamed when they heard the girls name. Even though they all knew she would get it.

Then Mcgonnagel stepped up and yelled to all the Gryffindors,"Harry Potter!"

Harry didn't know that so much noise could be made over a quiddich captain. The whole table, excluding Ron of course, stood up and cheered for him.

"Way to go Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

The whole table got quiet as they saw Professor Snape walking to the center of the stand. He calmly said to all the Slytherins,"Draco Malfoy."

The noise that erupted from the table was not so great. Some of the students already found out about Draco leaving the dark side. But, other than those select few, the clapping was echoed around the hall.

"Those are your team captains for this year. You all need to have a team together by the end of this month, and a time for practices that needs to be confirmed by both your head of house and I. May the feast begin!"

Everyone started digging in on the food that appeared in front of them and everyone forgot about the quiddich. Harry looked over and Draco and smiled to him. Draco smiled back, but not to openly. He didn't want everyone to know.

_I guess this means that we are fighting each other for the cup now. This will be just great._ Harry thought sarcastically.

Harry ate the rest of his dinner mostly in silence with a little conversation every now and then. He stood up to leave about 30 minutes later and saw Draco stand up at the same time. Harry turned and left the Hall with Draco trailing closely behind him.

"Well, team captain. Congrats." Harry said to Draco while putting his are around his waist.

"And the same to you, team captain." Draco laughed while copying Harry's move.

They returned back to Severus's rooms and layed done on their bed. Tomorrow was Saturday so they didn't have to worry about setting an alarm. Once their heads hit the pillow, they both automatically fell asleep in each others arms.

-------------------------------

**A/N: Ok I know that it is kind of short but it is 12:30 in the morning and I am soso tired. I hope you like the chapter though. More quiddich will be showing up soon and a little more stuff with Blaise. Thanks for all of my reviewers!**

**YamiYama-omg you're review brightened up my day. Thanks so much ! I hope you enjoy this chapter !**

**Kyogera-Well we already talked over the comp. a bit ago. Thanks for the review.**

**Midnightsrose-haha i know. But Ron had to do it. And yes he is ! haha**

**SwordMasterk14-ah buddy. haha. thanks for the review. man it took forever to post. i will work on it though ! haha**

**Ah come on people please review !**

**I am saying this again. If anyone wants to have a sex scene in this story then tell me ! I can't and prob. won't write a sex scene so if you would like to send me one of your own to put in the story then message it to me or something. I will give you full credit !**


End file.
